Há coisas que necessito ouvir de você!
by mika5991
Summary: Shuichi passou por mais um trauma, Yuki tenta fazê-lo contar quem fez aquilo com ele, mas para isso tem que forçar de uma forma bem erótica, mas em meio a tudo isso Yuki percebe que não dá o devido valor ao seu grande amor!


Yuki estava em seu escritório escrevendo mais um romance, que por acaso, estava em cima do prazo de entrega, eram cerca de oito da noite, Shuichi havia saído de manhã cedo e ainda não voltará pra casa, a campainha tocou uma vez. 

"Shuichi...?" – Pensou Yuki, que havia se assustado com o som que o pegou de surpresa. – "Não, se fosse ele, a campainha continuaria tocando acompanhada de gritos desesperados... Típico... Então quem será?" 

Ele pensava enquanto caminhava calmamente até a porta, ele a abriu. 

- Você...? – Yuki estava surpreso. – Eu pensei que fosse outra pessoa... Mas o que houve com você, Shuichi? – Disse Yuki em tom de repreensão. 

Shuichi estava coberto por escoriações, seu rosto continha uma marca arroxeada perto da boca e outra no olho direito, a boca parecia estar começando a inchar, suas roupas estavam sujas e manchadas com um pouco de sangue. Yuki avaliou cuidadosamente a aparência do namorado, desaprovando, claro. 

- Esse sangue é seu? – Perguntou Yuki.  
>Shuichi olhou inocentemente para a mancha de sangue na borda de seu short, e com um sorriso forçado olhou para Yuki. <p>

A surpresa foi o tom de voz de Shuichi, saiu com um tom cansado e desanimado. 

- É... E-e-eu, eu caí tentando pilotar a moto do Hiro-kun... – Ele foi adentrando ao apartamento de Yuki mancando e colocando sua mochila surrada em cima do sofá.  
>Yuki o observou atentamente, e notou que um fio de sangue escorria pela perna de Shuichi e seguia até seu pé, deixando o caminho marcado. <p>

- Shu-Shuichi! – Falou Yuki com tom de raiva. – O que aconteceu com você? 

Shuichi se virou para poder ver o rosto do amado e sorriu meigamente. 

- Não se preocupe Yuki, eu vou ficar bem... 

Shuichi seguiu mancando para o banheiro. 

"O-o que aconteceu com ele...? Será que...? De novo? Eu vou matar quem fez isso!" – Pensou Yuki com raiva seguindo até o local onde se encontrava o banheiro, ele colocou a mão na maçaneta da porta e a girou, mas a porta não se abriu, ele então bateu com força e pressa, fazendo um barulho alto. 

- Ei! Abra a porta agora! Estou mandando! Diga-me a verdade, quem fez isso? – Yuki demonstrava sua raiva com a situação. 

Shuichi se encontrava nu debaixo da água fria que saia em abundancia do chuveiro, suas lagrimas salgadas se misturavam a água doce que passava por todo seu corpo, limpando toda a impureza que estava marcada nele. Ele se apoiava na parede com uma das mãos e estava de cabeça baixa choramingando baixinho. 

"Droga... Devia poder mentir melhor pro Yuki..." – Pensou Shuichi sem cessar o choro. 

- Vá... Vá embora Yuki! – Gritou Shuichi em resposta não aguentando mais aquela pressão sobre sua cabeça. 

- Shuichi... – Falou Yuki num sussurro inaudível. 

Shuichi envolveu uma toalha apenas em sua parte intima e girou a chave da porta, mas sem abri-la. 

Ele levou as mãos ao rosto e chorou mais um pouco, depois de alguns segundos respirou fundo e enxugou as lagrimas, mas era impossível que ele escondesse os olhos vermelhos por conta do choro. Ele, com o resto de coragem que lhe restava para encarar Yuki, abriu a porta e viu Yuki encostado na parede em frente a porta, ele estava com um cigarro na boca e de braços cruzados, seus olhos fitavam Shuichi. 

- Yu~ 

- Shuichi! – Interrompeu Yuki. – Me diga logo quem foi o idiota que mexeu com você? 

- Yuki... Por favor, esqueça. – Shuichi fechou os olhos e abaixou a cabeça tristonho. 

Yuki se aproximou dele e com o dedo indicador levantou o rosto do jovem, que instantaneamente abriu os olhos e encontrou o rosto de Yuki. 

- Por que... Por que você faz isso comigo? – Perguntou Yuki num tom brando e entristecido. 

- Eu não quero que você se preocupe comigo, Yuki. – Disse Shuichi num tom baixo. 

- Você é meu! Não quero que mais ninguém te toque! Diga-me logo! – Yuki agora demonstrava raiva no olhar e nas palavras, mas seu tom ainda era baixo. 

- Eu... – Shuichi não completou a frase, pois Yuki o silenciou com um beijo tímido e cheio de calor. 

Yuki então passou sua mão livre em volta da cintura de Shuichi e aproximou o corpo do jovem cantor do seu, rapidamente as roupas de Yuki ficaram molhadas em certos pontos, fazendo, assim, que a camisa começasse a colar no corpo do loiro e deixar suas definições musculares a mostra. 

Shuichi colocou suas mãos nos ombros largos de Yuki e deu continuidade ao beijo. Yuki argilosamente virou Shuichi contra a parede e sem deixar nenhuma brecha para que o jovem fugisse, deu continuidade aos calorosos beijos. 

A língua quente de Yuki se infiltrava na boca receptiva de Shuichi, as duas se encontravam gradualmente fazendo com que seus donos gemessem entre as rápidas pausas. 

Yuki parecia desesperado por Shuichi, e de certa forma estava. Vê Shuichi frágil e alheio a maldade dos outros o deixava extremamente irritado, e quando o via desse jeito queria confortá-lo, queria ajudá-lo a esquecer a maldade do mundo. 

Ele passou sua mão por dentro da toalha que cobria as partes intimas de Shuichi, ele acariciou a nádega esquerda do jovem de cabelos rosados e apertou com um pouco de força, Shuichi gemeu, como esperado. 

- Shuichi...? – Falou Yuki com a respiração descompassada. 

- Humm...? – Fez Shuichi num gemido. 

- Você vai me contar quem te tocou? 

- Yu... Por favor... Esqueça... – Falou Shuichi, enquanto Yuki dava chupões no seu pescoço. 

- Então terei que fazer você falar...! – Disse Yuki com uma voz insinuante e cheia de malicia. 

No que terminou de falar, Yuki puxou a toalha que cobria a região intima do menor e a jogou no outro canto do corredor. 

Ele, então, deitou Shuichi cuidadosamente no carpete felpudo do corredor e se deitou sobre o corpo nu de Shuichi. 

Ele beijava Shuichi de uma forma doce e ao mesmo tempo ousada, ele passou sua mão direita pelo cabelo de Shuichi e a esquerda foi descendo sorrateiramente para o membro do jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa. 

- Ahhhn... – Gemeu Shuichi ao sentir o toque de Yuki. 

Yuki, sem interromper o beijo, começou a movimentar sua mão sobre o membro enrijecido de Shuichi, a cada gemido que Shuichi soltava, Yuki sentia que era como um aviso para que desse continuidade aos movimentos. Os gemidos iam aumentando gradualmente a cada investida da mão de Yuki, Shuichi gemia de modo incontrolável, quase selvagem, o que era comum no ato que eles estavam realizando. 

Yuki foi diminuindo o ritmo até parar, tudo por que não queria que Shuichi gozasse em sua mão, era cedo ainda. 

Yuki sentou-se sobre o membro de Shuichi e pôde sentir a masculinidade do jovem enriquecida, ele beijou a barriga do menor e depois começou a desabotoar a própria calça, ele colocou seu pênis para fora e se colocou entre as pernas de Shuichi, ele, segurando seu membro, passou apenas a "cabecinha" pelo inicio do ânus até o final, fazendo o mesmo caminho diversas vezes, mas sem introduzi-lo. 

Shuichi gemeu altíssimo.

Yuki sorriu com a excitação que atravessava seu corpo, quando ele fazia aquilo. Esse movimento era muito bom, pois atiçava, não só seu companheiro, mas a si mesmo também. Yuki então puxou Shuichi pelo braço, fazendo com que ele ficasse sentado na sua frente, ele passou as duas mãos em volta da cintura do menor e o empurrou para cima, Shuichi se levantou, Yuki, ainda segurando a mão de Shuichi, o manipulou para que viesse para sentar-se em cima dele, e Shuichi o fez. 

Ele sentou-se em cima de Yuki, sentindo a penetração entrando pelo seu canal apertado, os dois gemeram de forma abafada. Yuki segurava as nádegas de Shuichi e apertava com certa pressa e desejo o membro do cantor contra seu corpo, Shuichi imerso em desejos arqueou seu tronco para trás, ficando apenas preso a Yuki pelas suas pernas, que se encontravam bem fechadas em volta do loiro, e também pelo membro de Yuki que os unia de forma intima. 

Yuki começou a fazer movimentos mais rápidos, estava perto do clímax quando parou e pensou sobre o que realmente queria saber. 

"Tenho que parar na hora certa! Não posso... Ahhh... Esquecer..." – Pensou Yuki gemendo em voz alta para Shuichi ouvir. 

Quando Yuki percebeu que Shuichi estava para gozar, ele retirou seu membro melado de dentro do ânus de Shuichi e passou novamente a "cabecinha" nas nádegas do menor. 

- Ahhhh... Yuki... Não pare...! – Implorou Shuichi. 

- Me diga o nome... E eu continuo... 

- Sa-Sakuma... – Disse Shuichi sem realmente perceber o que havia falado.  
>Yuki ia introduzir novamente seu membro e Shuichi, quando percebeu o nome que ele falou e ficou parado, sendo consumido a cada segundo pela raiva. <p>

- EU VOU MATAR ELE! – Disse Yuki se levantando e se vestindo apressadamente. 

Shuichi se levantou rapidamente pegando a toalha e a enrolando novamente em seu corpo, ele foi atrás de Yuki, a fim de impedi-lo de fazer alguma besteira. 

- Yuki espera! – Implorou Shuichi segurando o braço do namorado com uma das mãos, pois a outra segurava a toalha que estava a querendo cair. 

- Esperar? Me diga o que aquele maldito fez com você? Agora! – Yuki estava muito estressado, a raiva dele era visível no olhar, Shuichi pela primeira vez sentiu medo de que o loiro fizesse algo de que se arrependesse depois. 

Com os olhos úmidos Shuichi começou: 

- Ele... Ele apareceu no estúdio que a gente tava usando pra passar o som e me ofereceu uma carona... 

- Shuichi! – Disse Yuki não acreditando que Shuichi tinha aceitado uma carona de Sakuma, ele tinha um tom de ciúme. 

- D-desculpe... 

- Continue... – Disse Yuki ainda com um olhar assassino. 

- Ele estacionou em um beco escuro... E... Bom, ele disse que queria tentar uma coisa... Eu tentei me defender... Mas... Mas ele me deu alguns socos e eu acabei desmaiando... quando acordei ele... Ele... – Shuichi virou o rosto tentando esconder suas lagrimas que saiam em abundancia e fechou sua mão em punho, tentando conter a sua raiva. 

Yuki se aproximou do jovem de cabelos rosados e pegou seu rosto com as duas mãos, fazendo com que Shuichi olhasse para ele. Shuichi ainda chorava, ele não conseguia se conter, Yuki então se aproximou dele e depositou um beijo simples e doce nos lábios do menor, que o recebeu de bom grado. 

Yuki se afastou e com olhos semicerrados falou num sussurro: 

- Eu volto já... – No que disse, saiu rapidamente do apartamento, deixando Shuichi sozinho e sem reação. 

Shuichi chorou, ele pensava no que Yuki iria fazer. 

-ooOoo-

Yuki estava pisando fundo no acelerador, ele não pensava em nada, só conseguia imaginar Shuichi nas mãos de Sakuma, sendo tocado... Sendo maltratado. Ele iria dar uma lição naquele cara, com certeza ia! 

Ele chegou à frente do hotel em que Sakuma estava hospedado e subiu sem ao menos avisar sua chegada. 

Ele conhecia o lugar, já havia ido muitas vezes lá buscar Shuichi, ou sua irmã com o marido dela. Ele se encontrava parado em frente a porta do quarto de Ryuuchi Sakuma, ele detinha suas mãos em punhos, mas não para estancar a raiva, e sim para se preparar para despejá-la sobre o vocalista do Nittle Grasper. Ele bateu na porta segurando toda sua raiva por alguns segundos, assim Sakuma não teria tempo para fugir. 

Sakuma encontrava-se brincando com seu coelhinho de pelúcia, sua personalidade estava seria, e ele detinha um sorriso malicioso no rosto, ele lembrava-se da diversão de mais cedo com Shuichi, o som de batidas na porta o libertou de seus pensamentos cheios de luxuria. 

Ele seguiu até ela impondo seu coelhinho a sua frente, como se o coelho é quem fosse atender a porta. 

Ele a abriu e falou com uma voz fina, a voz do coelho.  
>- Yo! Ahn? Yuki-san? O que você faz aqui, Yuki? Ah não importa, venha brincar comigo! – O coelhinho era jogado de um lado para o outro, de forma que parecesse interagir com o loiro. <p>

- Seu filho da mãe! – Disse Yuki com muita raiva pulando com sua mão em punho e a cravando no rosto de Ryuuchi. 

Ryuuchi recebeu o soco, o impacto forte contra ele, fez com que caísse de forma brusca para trás, batendo suas costas com força no chão. 

- E-Eiri-san...? – Falou Ryu, agora serio. – O que você está fazendo?  
>Yuki demonstrava muita raiva em seu olhar, ele pulou em cima de Ryuuchi e começou a socá-lo de forma descontrolada, logo o sangue do cantor manchava seu rosto que se encontrava inchado em certos pontos como o de Shuichi mais cedo.<br>Yuki continuou com os golpes por mais um tempo, sua mão começou a doer por conta dos socos contínuos que ele lançava em direção a Ryuuchi, sendo assim, Yuki foi parando, ele ao parar percebeu que Ryu não conseguia se movimentar, ele então se levantou e ascendeu um cigarro. 

- Você merece coisa pior, seu idiota. – Falou Yuki num tom despreocupado e com desdém. 

Ryuuchi mal conseguia abrir os olhos, com o resto de força que lhe restava, ele falou com dificuldade: 

- P-Porque você... Fez isso...? – Pronunciou Ryu num tom abatido por conta da surra. 

- Como se atreve a perguntar? – Disse Yuki retirando o cigarro da boca por um momento. 

- Mas... Você nem gosta dele!  
>Yuki olhou para Ryuuchi surpreso, como aquele cara, que havia estuprado Shuichi, se atrevia a falar assim? <p>

"Mas se eu for pensar bem... Não. Não devo explicações a esse idiota!" – Pensou Yuki confuso. 

- Isso não é verdade, e mesmo que fosse não lhe dá o direito de se aproveitar de Shuichi. – Disse Yuki se aproximando de Ryu. 

Ele segurou Ryuuchi pela gola da camisa e com o cigarro na boca, pronunciou entre dentes: 

- Você voltara a tocar em Shuichi? – Ele detinha um tom sorrateiro. 

- N-Não! – Disse Ryuuchi com a voz ofuscada pelo medo que o olhar do loiro o passava. 

- Ótimo! Não esperaria nada mais inteligente de você! – Disse Yuki num tom mais calmo, soltando Ryuuchi por fim. 

Yuki abriu a porta e se retirou. 

-ooOoo-

No carro Yuki pensava em tudo o que Ryuuchi havia falado, ele sabia que nunca havia demonstrado seus sentimentos verdadeiros por Shuichi, isso poderia ser um problema. 

"Mas quem esse idiota pensa que é? O Shuichi me ama!" – Pensou Yuki com um pouco de egoísmo. 

-ooOoo-

Yuki chegou a frente de sua luxuosa casa, ele esperou um pouco dentro do carro, ele olhou para sua casa pensando em Shuichi, ele virou-se para o banco do passageiro e fitou por alguns segundos a sacola com DVDs, ele sorriu. 

- Acho que ele vai gostar disso. – Falou Yuki só para si sorrindo.  
>Ele desceu do carro e entrou em sua casa. <p>

Ele abriu a porta e encontrou Shuichi jogado no chão, ele estava desacordado.  
>Yuki correu até o jovem de cabelos rosados, deixando os DVDs caírem no chão. <p>

- Shuichi! – Gritou Yuki tentando acordar o namorado. - Shuichi! Vamos acorde! – Suplicou o loiro. 

Shuichi se encontrava desacordado no chão frio, Yuki ao ver aquela cena se desesperou, ele verificou o pulso do jovem de cabelos cor-de-rosa e ficou feliz ao sentir a pulsação, por mais que fraca, mas existente. 

-ooOoo-

Shuichi foi abrindo os olhos lentamente, ele levantou um pouco seu braço e viu uma agulha enfiada em sua veia, ele seguiu com os olhos o tubo e viu a bolsa de soro. Ele olhou em volta e viu Yuki dormindo pacificamente no sofá, ele sorriu ao ver o loiro de uma forma tão desprotegida. 

Uma enfermeira entrou no quarto interrompendo aquele momento mágico e subconsciente que a mente de Shuichi estava tendo. 

- Oh, o senhor já está acordado? Que bom! – Falou a enfermeira com certa excitação na voz. 

Shuichi sorriu de forma amigável para a enfermeira. 

Yuki acordou com o barulho que a mulher havia feito, mas não teve tempo nem de ficar bravo, pois viu Shuichi sorrindo e sua armadura foi largada ao chão. 

- Shuichi! – Disse Yuki aliviado. – Como você está se sentindo? 

Shuichi ficou feliz por saber que Yuki realmente se importava com ele. 

- Estou bem Yuki. Mas... O que aconteceu? – Shuichi parecia não entender. 

- Bom... – Começou a enfermeira. – Você estava fraco, parece que você não anda comendo direito. 

- Por favor, nos deixe a sós. – Disse Yuki num tom ríspido. 

- Ah? Claro, desculpe-me Sr. Eiri! – A enfermeira se retirou rapidamente. 

Logo Yuki e Shuichi estavam a sós, Yuki se sentou na beira do leito de Shuichi e ficou ali calado fitando o chão, passando mentalmente o que diria a seguir a Shuichi. 

- O que houve comigo? – Perguntou Shuichi. 

- Eu cheguei em casa e encontrei você desmaiado no chão... 

- Yu~ 

- Shuichi. – Interrompeu o loiro. – Eu... – Yuki se levantou e aproximou-se do pequeno de cabelos rosados. – Eu preciso lhe falar uma coisa muito importante... – Yuki pegou o rosto de Shuichi, fazendo com que o menor olhasse diretamente para ele. – Eu... – Yuki aproximou seus lábios dos de Shuichi, e com alguns centímetros separando-os proferiu: - Eu te amo... – Yuki não deu tempo de resposta, apenas beijou o jovem de forma acolhedora e carinhosa. 

- O-O que você disse? – Soltou Shindou quando Yuki libertou seus lábios. 

- Ora, não me faça repetir! É difícil falar isso, você sabia? – Falou Yuki irritado por Shuichi ter estragado o clima. 

- Desculpe... – Falou Shuichi entristecido abaixando a cabeça. 

Yuki olhou para o namorado e não resistiu. 

- Sabe... Se tem uma coisa que eu odeio... É ver você chorar...*- Yuki abraçou Shuichi de forma aconchegante e sensual aproximou a boca do ouvido do pequeno. – Eu te amo... Seu idiota fofo... 

(*Frase do Yuki no mangá, a mais linda na minha opinião*-*)

FIM.


End file.
